cafelandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danios15/"Harvest Time" - late-autumnal task
Hello, folks! Practically I'm "half-farmer", but theoretically I'm "full-farmer". Let's stock supplies before winter comes! I need your help, because I'm pretty lazy. HarvestTime1.png|I hate it... But I love al kinds of apples. Let's make Green Apple Cups from various apples! How should I be clothed for our works?? If you don't know, ask few customers. HarvestTime2.png|All right, I'm done... Gloves? I don't have got any - that's what our five clients has forgetten about... So, we have to borrow two pairs and get some money to buy thre spare ones. What would we do without our friends and neigbours? HarvestTime3.png|Well, we have to wash it first... and floors from all whole dirt from clients and our garden. After that you're cooking Macaroons - it won't make so a lot of dirt - and placing your new Floor decorations. I'll give Cold Watermelon which I've just harvested. HarvestTime4.png|Really? Collect these Tips before it'll be stolen! Our friends for sure have some Tip Box, but actually we're out of money... and what we are "on full"... You're right - Chocolate Queens! Let's send some and our sweetened folks are going to repay at one moment! HarvestTime5.png|Without ghosts? Well that was as great as fiesta... I have still many apples, so I suggest Apple Chedar Quiches... And you wanna soup or anything with Ladles. Let's spread very few "pre-feast" Café Parties! HarvestTime6.png|I love this idea, but we have to wash those dusted fruits and vegies. Little, delicious, healthy, sweet, sour, acidulous... I always love to looking for the most delicious ones! Do you too? Do not forget, that we need not only plants, but also proteins and adipose, so when you're finishing, you'll get Wrapped Prosiutto! HarvestTime7.png|Special... and weird-ooking, I guess? So, you're talking about Pot Forks. It's fast way to some protfit. I'll always help you, but actually, first you have to help me collecting some Tips. Next I'm going for a harvesting of grains. HarvestTime8.png|Great job! But have you get those Table Clothes? We cannot waiting till they come and bring it here - it's unkind to be deliberatly lated! You must visit them! And I must prepare Chocolate Chip Cookies, but I must do something equally time-consuming... Could you help me, please? HarvestTime9.png|So, we need something with Heart... or even with many Hearts... We Love our job, don't we? I'm sure, that customers notice this if we'll continue working hard to satisfy them... But we actually you're able to do something more: we have too many HazelNutShells, don't we? And you can throw a few Pillow Fight Parties, to let them have some fun... I've said YOU, because I'm making Autumn Wreath with some grains from harvest, in case of your succeeding! HarvestTime10.png|Well, you're pretty right - I'm "building" huge Blueberry Kingdoms... and, yes, I've done pretty huge mess too... Look - we're needing new Spatulas! HarvestTime11.png|...No, no, no! You won't shirk this time! Now it's your turn. I can only prompt - you can focus on the most actually important events...Maybe clients will help you with this? Donot forget to cook Crab Macaronis, please - I'm going to harvest all of our edible plants, before it'll be late. HarvestTime12.png|Harvest party? What an awesome, generous and original idea!... Well, I don't think that my punch anyhow famous, but I'll try to prepare its fast, if you'll clean Stoves, before... But we don't have any papers for invitations! Yesterday you wanted to visit your folks, so here you are - I'll bring dishes and plants on the tables and try to lug my special mashup in Harvest Baskets as unique decoration! Category:Blog posts